Lo bello de las lentejuelas
by Japiera
Summary: "Esto que te está pasando no es nada. Ya verás cuando seas mayor". [Atención: Mimi x Koushirou trans] [Para la semana de la diversidad del foro proyecto 1-8]
**Lo bello de las lentejuelas**

 _Cuidado: Mimi x Koushirou trans_

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no es mío

* * *

[1]

Incluso aquellos días en que mis berrinches y quejas llegaban a su punto más alto de la escala de niña mimada consentida, culminando con la dramática puesta en escena de yo llorando desconsolada en medio del caótico desorden del salón que me había propiciado; incluso con los floreros reventados y la cristalería hecha añicos, con las cortinas desenrieladas y las lámparas de pie caídas sobre los sillones gemelos; incluso así, mi madre no perdía el aplomo y seguía pelando judías rojas, en su santuario de la cocina.

—Esto que te está pasando no es nada —decía impertérrita—. Ya verás cuando seas mayor.

Quizá fue esa pasividad ante tal caos, añadido a su negativa a ponerse en mis zapatos desestimando mi dolor, lo que logró que aquellas palabras, proferidas mucho antes que pensara en iniciar la educación primaria, se me quedaran grabadas en mi cabeza aturullada. _Ya verás cuando seas mayor_. Mi madre acababa de deslizar una sutil amenaza de la que no fui capaz de desprenderme por más que lo intenté.

Entonces solo deseaba hallar un aliado que me ratificara lo feas y tontas que eran mis feas y tontas compañeras de la escuela de párvulos. Pero no ocurrió aquello. Mamá siguió cocinando para papá y los invitados americanos de la noche como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Apenas le afectó el que yo haya dado vuelta su salón a pocas horas del inicio de su magistral cena, la cual se vio forzada a montar entre platos y copas de plástico al haberme cargado los caros. Cuando acabé de llorar, aún sin perder el aplomo, me pidió que levantara los floreros, acomodara los cojines, aspirara los restos de vidrio, y de las cortinas y las lámparas ya se ocupaba ella.

Y así fue. La cena se desarrolló sin mayores reparos.

Cuando siento que todo va mal y la presión del agobio es tan grande que me impide hasta respirar, la memoria se activa como mecanismo de defensa y veo pasar ante mis ojos aquella vergonzosa escena. _Esto que te está pasando no es nada_ , dice Mamá una y otra vez _. Ya verás cuando seas mayor_. El tiempo pasa, me hago cada vez más vieja, y no dejo de cuestionarme, en esos momentos de angustia, si acaso ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para llorar sin sentirme arrepentida de mi misma, y si es cierto que en realidad no está pasando nada.

Entonces, inevitablemente, pienso en Koushirou.

[2]

La moda fue siempre mi mayor pasión. Recuerdo la alegría que me embargó cuando papá me llevó a un desfile de alta costura, durante la semana de la moda de New York. No lo podía creer, pensé que estallaría de la emoción.

En la escuela de párvulos me gustaba organizar desfiles a la hora del recreo. Pero mis compañeras de salón querían ellas elegir su vestuario del baúl de disfraces, cuando solo yo sabía qué vestido era el adecuado según la fisonomía y la personalidad de cada una. Me ponía de los nervios ver que no seguían mis consejos.

Ahora sé que eso de «saber» qué vestido le iba a quien, era una soberbia de mi parte. De todos modos, sin ánimos de arrogancia, la intuición la tengo bien afinada si de ropa se trata. Siempre me sorprendo cada vez que hojeo los viejos álbumes de fotografías y constato lo bien que luzco en cada cuadro.

No cambiaría nada.

Todo depende del sentido se le da a la moda. Mis mayores guerras en este aspecto son con Miyako y Hikari, las anti-tendencias. Dice Miyako, que la belleza se lleva por dentro no por fuera, y usa con orgullo unas guerreras descocidas y unas greñas que son el terror de cualquier estilista. Hikari por su lado, admite no tener dinero para gastar en ropa cara, y que el deseo sobre todo de las mujeres por lucir hermosas a toda costa, es una realidad triste colmada de tópicos sexistas.

Bien, es un arma de doble filo, lo admito. Como muchas otras cosas más, como la política o la investigación científica por poner algunos ejemplos, la moda no es más que una herramienta. Los malos resultados de su uso provienen de otorgarle a la herramienta un carácter de fin único: cuando se tiene esa idea en la cabeza resulta casi imposible malograrla.

—¿De qué dirías que es herramienta la moda? —me preguntó Sora, una auténtica aristócrata del alma.

—De la belleza, está clarísimo —dije yo—. La belleza interna existe, Miyako tiene razón en eso. Pero el que sea _interna_ no implica que haya que escarbar para conocerla. La moda puede ayudar un poquito.

—¿Y qué es la belleza?

 _¿Qué es la belleza?_ No soy capaz de definir un concepto que se me presenta de forma intuitiva. Así y todo, arrugo un poco el ceño para reunir tiempo, y trato de ordenar mis ideas superfluas. Al final le respondo mi ingenuidad condensada:

—La belleza es un movimiento que concede de vida al alma. Es precisamente un movimiento, ya que nos movemos por ella. El alma busca la belleza, y la belleza busca al alma. Están enamoradas la una a la otra.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, la moda no es _la_ herramienta de la belleza.

La aristócrata pone un énfasis tan elegante en ese _la_ , que pienso debería dedicarse a pronunciar discursos y leer cuentos para niños. Luego de una pausa para mascar su galleta suiza, agrega:

—Sino una de tantas vías para ponerla de manifiesto y compartirla.

—No te voy a discutir eso. Todo depende de hacia dónde te apetece moverte.

—En tal caso, ¿por qué has elegido moverte _hacia_ la moda?

Y levanta las cejas al pronunciar ese _hacia_. Me siento complacida.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Sora querida. Porque la moda en su esencia, siempre que se emplee bien, pone de manifiesto la belleza que cada persona lleva adentro. Y esa manifestación de belleza es la yo que considero más hermosa. Descubrir a la persona que llevamos adentro, entre prendas de gamuzas, sedas, y lentejuelas.

Lentejuelas…

En la escuela de párvulos, Koushirou pedía permiso para ir al baño pero hacía trampa y se escabullía a la sala de juegos, para abrir el baúl de los disfraces y abrazar los vestidos llenos de lentejuelas. Como el chico serio y tímido que era —especialmente porque era un chico y no una chica—, jamás se unió a nuestro juego del desfile. En cambio, se limitaba a observar por el rabillo del ojo, cómo nos peleábamos por los trajes más lindos.

Sentada en un café con Sora, a nuestros veintidos años, inevitablemente reflexiono —porque es inevitable que no lo haga—, que más allá de mi afán por rescatar la belleza oculta que lleva cada persona, lo que más me cautiva, lo que más dudas me provoca, es esa belleza dolorosa que guarda muy adentro mi querido Koushirou.

Cada vez que desfilábamos nuestros vestidos de lentejuelas, las manitos regordetas de Koushirou hacían añicos los puños de su chaquetita masculina.

[3]

Me pregunto si la madre de Koushirou le habrá dedicado a su hijo palabras parecidas a las que me dedicó mi madre, a los cinco años.

Koushirou y yo somos de esas personas incompatibles casi por antonomasia. Los estereotipos escolares universales nos etiquetaron de agua y aceite apenas nuestros caminos se toparon, y ninguno hizo muchos esfuerzos por escapar de dichas etiquetas impuestas.

Pese a coincidir en la escuela de párvulos, jamás nos hablamos demasiado. Koushirou era el favorito de la maestra y siempre resolvía bien su tarea. Yo me peleaba el título de princesa con el resto de mis compañeras, y en casa me tocaba lidiar con una madre que desatendía mis lamentos. Mamá se equivocaba, mis problemas eran tremendos, y no podía siquiera imaginarme a un adulto sufriendo los inconvenientes que yo sufría a la hora del recreo.

 _Ya verás_ , se repetía la voz serena de mamá, una y otra vez. _Ya verás cuando seas mayor._

Entonces, cuando solo quería llorar, me dedicaba a observar a Koushirou.

Me sobrellevaba la calma.

Afuera no dejaba de llover.

En ese sentido, Koushirou se parecía mucho a la aristócrata de Sora. A la hora de máximo caos, Koushirou se alejaba del bullicio que armaban mis compañeras junto al baúl de los disfraces, arrastrando consigo una sillita de plástico que situaba junto al librero, para abstraerse y leer ajeno al bullicio.

Con el tiempo comenzó a traer sus propios libros a la escuela. Y pese a que sus lecturas cambiaron, su actitud no cedió un pelo. Pero a ratos —y esos eran justamente los momentos que yo perseguía al observar a Koushirou—, la aristócrata escondida desviaba sutilmente la mirada hacia el cajón de los disfraces y los vestidos de lentejuela, y una mueca tiraba de sus comisuras hacia abajo.

Más que una aristócrata, una auténtica princesa.

 _¿Sería posible que Koushirou amase tanto los vestidos como yo?,_ me cuestionaba. No fingiré ni intentaré hacerle creer a nadie que a mis cinco años entendía y distinguía los conceptos de belleza interna y externa, pero debía intuir que algo dentro de la naturaleza de la belleza —la belleza que me sobreviene como un movimiento—, que me generaba molestia al observar la contradicción entre el espíritu caprichoso de mis compañeras versus los vestidos de lentejuelas que se disputaban.

Yo era la reina de las caprichosas. No tenía nada de princesa más que el deseo, y por eso deseaba tanto los vestidos con lentejuelas. Así, lamentablemente, no trabajaba la belleza.

Qué manera de llover. Los días que más recuerdo de todos mis días en la escuela de párvulos, eran los días lluviosos en que nos limitábamos a jugar adentro, organizando desfiles junto al baúl de los disfraces. También recuerdo mucho a Koushirou y secretamente lo envidiaba. Pero saber que existía alguien a quien le fuesen los vestidos de princesa me hacía más feliz que desdichada, y poco a poco, día tras día, mi fascinación por la moda fue definiendo su rumbo.

Todas las personas tienen un vestido asociado.

Entonces comenzó la escuela primaria, Koushirou y yo quedamos en salones distintos, y no me quedó más que olvidarme de la caja de disfraces, de nuestro supuesto gusto en común por los vestidos, y cumplir con lo designado en la etiqueta.

Koushirou se convirtió en un chico inteligente y callado; yo en una chica popular, caprichosa y escandalosa. Sobrevivimos a la primaria y nos graduamos, y los vestidos se quedaron en su baúl olvidado.

Pero no olvidé. Cómo podría. _Ya verás, ya verás_. Lo caprichosa me ha dotado de una testarudez. O como dice Sora:

—Tenacidad, constancia.

Así como yo sabía que la moda estaba al servicio de la belleza interna, Sora sabía rescatar la belleza de las emociones en las palabras.

[4]

Siempre digo que mi historia con la belleza, los _ya verás_ , y Koushirou, siempre digo que todo aquello comenzó en la escuela de párvulos. No es del todo incorrecto, y eso, me ha dicho Sora, se debe a que he empleado la palabra _historia_.

¿Qué es la historia?

—Es algo tuyo y mío —define Sora. Cuando quedamos a hablar, hablamos—. Es algo nuestro —remata.

Una respuesta abierta a debates, pero entiendo su punto. Historia es aquello que compromete a nuestra memoria a tal grado, que no lo dejamos ir y lo recordamos.

Koushirou, la belleza, y la idea de promesa de un dolor mayor, todo aquello lo relaciono con la escuela de párvulos.

Koushirou es una persona hermosa llena de belleza.

Y él es el primero que no se da cuenta de aquella belleza.

Koushirou guarda mucho dolor, que disimula.

En libros, en computadores, en miradas de reojo y soslayo.

Querido Koushirou, ¿cómo te digo que te aguarda mucho más dolor en tu futuro?

 _Ya verás, ya verás_. Apuesto a que tu madre nunca te lo dijo.

[5]

Es fácil intuir, por el modo en que he ido contado esta historia, que se trata de una historia romántica. Un algo tuyo, mío y nuestro amoroso.

En preparatoria Koushirou y yo volvimos a ser compañeros de salón. No nos habíamos visto durante toda la secundaria, tiempo en que viví en New York y conocí los desfiles de moda gracias a mi papá. Cuando nos volvimos a reencontrar, apenas nos hablamos. Cuando descubrió que seríamos compañeros, se volvió todo rojo.

Cierto día, un día en que no llovía y el sol pegaba fuerte, lo invité a almorzar conmigo. De tanto hablar, apenas probamos bocado. El segundo mes, nuestras madres se volvieron aprensivas. El tercer mes, se me ocurrió ser más incisiva.

—¿Te acuerdas que fuimos compañeros en la escuela de párvulos?

—¿La escuela de párvulos?

—¡Sí! —y he dicho lo que debí haber callado—. Tu siempre leías pero en el fondo te imaginabas con un vestido de lentejuelas de princesa.

La belleza es un sentimiento profundo, delicado, y susceptible a disgregarse en el aire al más nimio de los estímulos. Pero no sería una historia romántica si no se instala un silencio cómplice en una conversación espontánea, y lo que pasó a continuación, no es nada nuevo y nada que nunca antes se haya dicho.

Koushirou y yo nos miramos en silencio por más de cinco minutos.

[6]

Y mamá dice —¿qué dice?—, ella dice: _Esto que te está pasando no es nada. Ya verás cuando seas mayor_.

A los diecisiete años, ¿ya se es suficiente mayor, mamá?

La mirada de Koushirou se detenía en la faja de mi falda, e inconscientemente sus manos estrujaban los puños de su _blazer_. Pensando que a quien miraba era a mí en lugar de mis costuras, no pude evitar caer en la dicha que produce el creerse lo más importante para otra persona.

Entonces llegó San Valentin y yo caí en cama. Me subió la fiebre. 39 grados. Koushirou bien vestido en su uniforme, y luego de dejarme las fotocopias de sus apuntes, me entregó una caja de chocolates.

—¿Pero no son las chicas quienes regalan a los chicos en esta fecha?

Koushirou el bien vestido en su uniforme, estrujó los puños de su chaqueta. Cómo olvidar lo que me dijo.

—Si lo supieras, entonces no te gustaría tanto.

La caja de bombones que yo había comprado para Koushirou, se quedó para siempre en el primer cajón de mi escritorio.

[7]

Luego llegó el día blanco. Recibí varios obsequios de amigos y compañeros, pero de Koushirou no recibí más que un cortés saludo. Ah, madre, si te dijera, seguramente seguirían pelando judías. Estaba enojada, y la pobre de Miyako, quien tuvo el coraje de aparecer con su guerrera descocida, me hizo sacar chispas de las muelas.

¡Jodida guerrera!

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —me preguntó Sora tomándome del brazo y apartándome de la multitud—. Te ves descompensada.

—Miyako es una mujer tan hermosa.

—Lo es —me dio la razón—. ¿Qué opinas de Hikari?

—Se viste mejor. Lo bueno de Hikari es que tiene instinto.

—¿Qué opinas de mí?

—Eres una aristócrata, ¿te lo he dicho?

—Me lo has dicho. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No lo sé. Me gustaría ser una princesa, pero no puedo. Y quien es realmente una princesa, no me gustaría que lo fuera.

—¿A qué se debe aquello?

 _A qué se debe aquello_ , me preguntó. ¿Será correcto que se lo diga?

—Me he enamorado de una persona mucho más bella que yo, y es un caso de belleza perdida.

Se lo he dicho, que me lleve el diablo. Incapaz de evitar lo que se venía, se lo he soltado todo. Qué imagen más visceral. He terminado ebria de angustia, llorando sobre el hombro de Sora.

[8]

¿Y a los veintidós años se es suficientemente mayor?

Entré a estudiar estética a una universidad privada. Si me preguntan, fue un error de lectura. De haber leído el currículo en lugar de dejarme llevar por el nombre, habría descubierto a tiempo que la estética guarda relación más con la filosofía que con la cosmetología o con el vestuario de alta costura, y lo habría pensado dos veces.

Con tenacidad, con constancia, he luchado contra los intelectuales y los arrogantes — _arrugantes_ —. Mis ideas les son simples y vacías a mis compañeros y profesores, pero yo no dejo menguar ni la tenacidad ni la constancia, y me empecino en lo que es mío por fascinación más que por un obsoleto sentido del orgullo.

La belleza muere en manos de la pretensión, y comencé a entender las reales intenciones de Miyako para ir en contra de la moda. A modo de disculpa la invité, a ella y su guerrera, a tomar un café a un local que nos quedase a mitad de camino.

Nos pusimos al día. Conversamos de esto, conversamos de aquello, y nos reímos. Entonces comenzó a llover. Llovía a cántaros, el cielo se nos venía encima, y como ninguna de las dos se había traído paraguas, nos pedimos otro café para seguir conversando.

—¿Has sabido algo de Koushirou? —preguntó ella sin más intención que explotar otra vía de diálogo.

—Seguro sabes tú mucho más que yo —porque lo cierto es que yo no sabía nada.

Miyako sorbió primero de su _macchiato_ antes de largarse a hablar de Koushirou y tal. Y descubrí así, que ella tampoco sabía nada de Koushirou. Nunca ha sabido. La única que sabe realmente soy yo.

De todas formas, ella habla y habla y habla, y así me enteré de su beca a Rusia, de su perro chow, de un noviazgo con una bailarina, y de un cuadro de ansiedad no muy grave. Desde entonces nadie había podido ubicarlo.

Noviazgo con una bailarina, es lo único que pude retener de todo lo que ha dicho.

Noviazgo con una bailarina.

—¿Sabes cómo contactar a Koushirou? —le he preguntado, y ella me ha anotado una dirección en la palma de la mano.

Seguía lloviendo afuera del local. Incapaces de hacer otra cosa, nos hemos pedido un café más.

[9]

Durante la preparatoria, Koushirou y yo pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Alguna vez me llegó el rumor de que yo le gustaba a él. Con el tiempo, y como nos pasa a muchas mujeres, la sola idea de saber que era del gusto de alguien, provocó la germinación de idénticos sentimientos.

Pero pensaba que no podía ser cierto. Que a Koushirou no podían gustarle los vestidos y yo al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de una dicotomía clásica. O le gustaba yo, o le gustaban los vestidos. O bien, y esta idea me aterraba, le gustaban los vestidos que yo usaba.

Después me di cuenta que no era un problema de dicotomías, y mientras más mayor me hacía, más me daba cuenta de la complejidad detrás de nuestra relación. Pero preferir ignorar que hacerle frente. _Para qué_ , me justificaba, _si ya seré mayor y sufriré_. Más que ignorar, incentivé. Soy una persona que cae en los errores clásicos.

Visitábamos el taller de teatro, donde participaban Miyako y Hikari, y nos escabullíamos al vestuario cuando los demás estaban ensayando.

—Travistámonos —le incitaba, y sin esperar respuesta, tironeaba de su chaleco y lo desnudaba de pies a cabeza. Eran tan flacuchento, se le marcaban todas las costillas. Luego, yo también me quitaba toda la ropa, quedando nada más que en bragas y sujetadores. Nos paseábamos por los pasillos creados por los percheros móviles llenos de ropas, y elegía vestimentas para ambos.

Vestir con esmoquin no tuvo mayor efecto en ninguno de los dos. Koushirou me ayudó a anudar la humita blanca, y luego dejó que lo ataviase con géneros suaves y transparentes, con gamuzas, con perlas, con mis queridas lentejuelas.

Mientras lo emperifollaba, los labios de Koushirou temblaban.

—No es correcto —mascullaba—, no es correcto, no es correcto.

—¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —le decía, ofreciéndole un brazo—, ¿mi princesa?

Koushirou aceptaba mi brazo, y juntos caminábamos entre los percheros llenos de disfraces. En silencio nos hacíamos compañía, en silencio acariciábamos nuestros pulgares.

Cierto día que mis padres se fueron de viaje, cambiamos los percheros móviles del club de teatro por los roperos de mis padres. Jamás me habría esperado que papá conservara el traje con el que se había casado, ni que mi madre guardase su vestido de novia junto a su abrigo de piel sintética. Fue como hallar una mina de oro.

Ese día nuestra relación quedó definida.

Fue una noche maravillosa.

—¿De verdad te gusto así? —me preguntó un día que se robó un vestido mío.

Poco a poco, iba adquiriendo los modales típicos de la aristocracia de Sora, y los ajustaba para adaptarlos a la realidad de una princesa. Me gustaba especialmente cuando se ponía un vestido de cintura baja, y se sentaba en el alfeizar de mi habitación con las piernas cruzadas para tomar el sol.

—Ojalá yo fuera la mitad de bella —le respondí a la verdadera princesa.

Entonces ocurrió lo que siempre ocurre cuando se trata de postergar una realidad tras cuatro paredes: un maestro abrió la puerta del vestuario de teatro, el rector de la preparatoria se enteró de la noticia, y al día siguiente comparecíamos junto a nuestros padres de testigo.

Me hice mayor y sufrí. La princesa renacida se vio obligada a morir.

Citaron a nuestros padres, se firmaron acuerdos de conducta y de confidencialidad, hubieron derivaciones al psicólogo escolar, y nadie del alumnado se enteró de la razón del distanciamiento entre Koushirou y yo. Mi historia conoció su punto final por tanto tiempo, que es casi imposible de creer, que unas pocas palabras de Miyako tengan el poder de convertir un recuerdo atenuante en un paréntesis lleno de puntos suspensivos.

A veces me pregunto, ¿por qué no puedo olvidar?

Caerme de una escalera, crear lagunas internas.

Por qué mamá maldijo mi vida a tan temprana edad.

Y sin embargo —un noviazgo con una bailarina—, quizá esto no es lo peor que me puede estar pasando.

[10]

En el departamento de Koushirou me encontré con una mujer bellísima. Miyako no había sido capaz de adivinarlo, cómo podría siquiera imaginarlo.

No existía ninguna bailarina. No habían podido ubicar a Koushirou porque no le habían reconocido. Y no era una bailarina, era una princesa auténtica.

—¿Cómo ha pasado esto? —no he podido evitar preguntarle.

Tiene unos ademanes delicados. No se ha puesto senos ni usa relleno, es una joven flacuchenta llena de pecas. Lleva el cabello largo y trenzado, y un poco de carmín en los labios. Es científica, según me ha contado. Está ahora sacando un post-grado. Habla con la misma voz suave y calma que usaba en la preparatoria, y a mitad de su conversación, ha cogido una pamela blanca y me ha invitado al balcón a tomar el sol.

Con esos ademanes delicados que ha cultivado, me toma de las manos y me sonríe llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quería contártelo antes pero no me he atrevido.

Es una verdadera princesa, he pensado al ver cómo desvía la mirada y esconde su sonrisa tras unos dedos largos. No hace falta que diga nada.

—Lo que ya ha pasado, ya ha pasado —aseguré.

—Hubiese preferido que no hubiera pasado tanto.

Es una auténtica princesas.

—¿Ha sido difícil?

—No. Quiero decir… No ha sido fácil, pero siempre puede ser peor.

—Ya veo —y me he reído—. Lo lamento, es que me doy cuenta, que eres _ese_ tipo de persona.

Y hago uso de ese énfasis aristocrático que me enseñó Sora. He tenido que explicárselo a Koushirou:

—Mi madre tiene este dicho: _Esto que te está pasando no es nada. Ya verás cuando seas mayor._

—Ah.

—Me da miedo pensar en ese _cuando seas mayor_.

—En realidad no me refería a otra cosa. No intento desestimar nada, pero pudo ser peor. Pudo ser peor de no haberte conocido. Por mi mismo no lo hubiese visto nunca.

Seguimos conversando y poniéndonos al día en Shibuya, mientras recorríamos tiendas de ropa y nos llenábamos de bolsas de mercadería.

Hay sentimientos que no desaparecen nunca. Que se entierran esperando ser olvidados, pero que una prenda de ropa, como un vestido de lentejuelas, puede sacar a la luz de manera inesperada. Y es irónico que aquello que sea capaz de aflorar mi propia belleza interna no sean las prendas que yo utilizo, sino que la moda en pieles ajenas, pero así es en mi caso.

Me siento bella, me siento hermosa, cada vez que veo a Koushirou modelando un vestido de lentejuelas.

Pero me siento aún más bella y más hermosa, si tengo la suerte de despojarlo —de despojarla— con mis propias manos de sus ropas estereoscópicas.

 _Ya verás_ , dice mamá, _ya verás_.

En todo caso, tengo el presentimiento de que esas cosas ya no me importan.

...

 _Japiera Clarividencia_

* * *

 **pd**. este fic es parte de la semana de la diversidad sexual del foro proyecto 1-8


End file.
